1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spring coupler structure for outfitting a (tension) coil spring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spring coupler structure for outfitting a (tension) coil spring otherwise associated with a flat finisher apparatus so that user's thereof may more readily maintain the flat finisher apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,729 ('729 Patent), which issued to Strubing, discloses a Coil Spring Extender Tool, and is being here cited to illustrate a tool designed specifically for extending a coil spring. In this regard, the '729 Patent describes a tool for extending a coil spring having at one end an end coil and at the other end a coil portion extending inwardly toward the longitudinal axis of said spring, said tool comprising a pair of level arms pivotally connected at one end and separated at the other ends to form a hand grip, characterized in a rod fixedly mounted at one end to one of said lever arms, said rod being dimensioned to slidably fit inside the coil of at least diameter of said spring to said coil portion, a first coaxial sleeve slidably fitted over said rod and pivotally connected at one end to an extension at said one end of the other of said lever arms, and a second coaxial sleeve slidably fitted over said rod and rotatably secured to said first sleeve at one end, said second sleeve having a finger at the other end adapted to capture said end coil of said spring when said rod is inserted inside said spring and said second sleeve is partially rotated, said spring being extended between the end of said rod and said finger as said lever arms are closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,039 ('039 Patent), which issued to Pool et al., discloses a Mud Box for Joint Compound Application. The '039 Patent describes a mud box having a bottom surface with an outlet orifice, sides, a cover pivotally attached along one edge, and a handle attached to the cover for positioning the box on a surface and applying extruding pressure to the cover for ejecting material through the orifice. A spring assembly is attached to the box and connected to apply extruding pressure to the cover.
A primary lock is coupled to the spring assembly and the box, the primary lock has a locked position in which the spring assembly is prevented from applying extruding pressure to the cover and an unlocked position in which the spring assembly applies extruding pressure to the cover. The primary lock is activated by a wheel assembly which moves it into the locked position when the box and wheel assembly are disengaged from a surface and which moves it into the unlocked position when the wheel assembly and box are engaged with a surface.
Perhaps most notably, the coil or tension springs described in the '039 Patent are outfitted at a first end thereof with so-called clips 43. The ends of tension springs 37 and 38, which are connected to front side 16 of box 11, are removably connected by means of clips 43. Each clip 43 comprises a central opening 44 which is slightly elongated and key-hole shaped to fit over the end of a bolt 45 threadedly engaged in the front end 16 of the box 11. Once a clip 43 is engaged over a bolt 45, the tension of the attached spring holds it firmly connected. The clips 43 are constructed to engage the ends of tension springs 37 and 38 and to be handily positioned over bolts 45 or removed therefrom. With the tension springs 37 and 38 disconnected, and the cover 20 open, the mud box 10 is ready for cleaning after a completed operation or for refilling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,085 ('085 Patent), which issued to Schlecht, discloses Drywall Finishing Tool. The '085 Patent describes a drywall finisher's flat box having an adjustable pressure plate spring, independent suspension for guide wheels on the back plate, and a wiper configured so that the pressure plate can be pushed flat against the back plate, thus expelling nearly all of the drywall compound from the flat box. Note that the coil springs are anchored such that manual removal thereof is nearly impossible. This is the type of art that will support a patent application of the type we would recommend.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2005/0100386, which was authored by Murray, describes certain methods and apparatus for drywall tools that are high quality, durable, and in some case lightweight. For example, various tools may made by forming multiple sections into a single integrated piece by, for example, casting the parts using a molding process so as to reduce manufacturing cost and increase the structural durability of the tool. Further, various tools may be made, at least in part, using a material including magnesium to reduce the weight of the tool. Still further, various tools may be made using one or more protective coatings for protecting various metals against corrosion, for example, using a high impact coating such as paint covered with a clear coat of lacquer. None of the tools appear to disclose the spring inserts you have developed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2007/0259064, which was authored by Mathews, teaches an improved flat finishing box, and specifically describes a guide device which is adapted to be removably attached to a flat box device for use in applying mastic adjacent an outside corner or edge. The guide device includes a generally S-shaped guide bar, a bracket, and a spring. The bracket is adapted to attach to the flat box device. The guide bar is pivotably and slidably retained by a first bracket portion. The spring is adapted to bias a first guide bar end of the guide bar away from the first bracket portion of the bracket.
The guide bar extends across a width of the flat box device and the first guide bar end extends below the flat box device when the guide device is operably installed on the flat box device. The spring biases the guide bar in a lateral direction corresponding to the width of the flat box device when the guide device is operably installed on the flat box device. Referencing FIG. No. 16, it will be seen that the coil springs appear to be post-mounted and thus would appear to be difficult to manually remove for cleaning/maintenance.
From a consideration of the foregoing, it will be noted that the prior art perceives a need for certain spring coupling means for enabling a flat finisher apparatus user to more easily/readily disengage coil springs from the apparatus for maintenance purposes. In this last regard, the prior art perceives a need for spring coupler structure(s) that function to both engage adjacent loops of a first end of the coil spring and enable the user to manually engage the unit for imparting force to the engaged adjacent loops of the first spring end so as to alter the tension in the spring and disengage the spring from structures designed to anchor and hold the spring in tension.